A communications system has a service area associated with it. In satellite communication systems, this coverage area is provided by multiple satellites. The coverage area of individual satellites must be designed so that total system coverage is complete with overlap regions minimized and coverage gaps eliminated. Optimization of this problem is essential to provide complete coverage at minimal cost
Thus, there continues to be a need for an improved technique for managing satellite antenna beam patterns in a satellite communications system. In particular, what are needed are a method and apparatus for establishing antenna beam patterns while increasing power efficiency and channel reuse efficiency for satellites in a satellite communications system.